Renako Kuina Tearson
better known as . is one of the third chosen dragon warrior. She is the older twin sister of Rena Scheris Tearson. she was Santi Sanchez's partner and later love interest Personality A complete direct polo opposite of Rena's Jolly personally, Renako was very Sassy and had quite a short foul mouthed most of her time, yet she believed in her family's household name and made a loyal promise in mind to her Family household that she well keep their living legacy alive however when she first appeared she was a bit rough yet uneasily understanding at times even she can be a little bit being cold at times however she can be easily fooled by other people's bad mistakes. but for the most the time of herself wasn't seen as happy yet caring person like her jolly younger twin sister or like her father and mother share in common. however the most of her personality she was quiet and has not displayed any emotions. although her life but she does show her "bad side" to scolded her half-brother once or awhile at times for getting ready for their Kendō training however when she was only a kid back at the time most like her younger twin sister Rena. but unknown to others she dose have a softer side hidden from others. which she has fallen in with love someone who she thinks of him a lot and thinks it was kinda cute and handsome when her "uncle" Silva. first told her about him but it kinda makes her blush a whole lot when she thinks of Santi a little bit. however for Santi's help he melts the ice in her cold heart they soon became close for an other ever since they become partners. however when she first met with Santi's old friends for the first time she will began to freak out at new shamans those who are alike of her half-siblings. unlike Santi and Rena's case, she does get a little scared about fighting and which she hates extremely violence's in shaman fights as the bad solution well get into at times. however, she does have to admit that being around her future boyfriend is quite embarrassing yet shocking for herself at times. however she never let go of promise to her family's promise. Relationships Character Relationships *The Daughter to Lord Rendolf Tearson and Mikoto Maria Tearson **The Older Twin sister to Rena Scheris Tearson **The Cousin of Ruby Tearson and Annie Tearson *The half-daughter to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I **The Half-Sister to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf *The Aunt to Ashei Faith Thūrwolf,Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf And Iris Sona Thūrwolf *The Close friend,admire, and romantically linked to Santi Sanchez *became friends with Cara Anderson, who was Santi Sanchez's friend Appearance Like younger twin sister Rena, Renako has Semi-short long blue hair expect with two red hair chips in her hair with Atlantean elf pointy ears, with light icy turquoise eyes. Much like her younger twin sister Rena bears a heavy resemblance to her (in appearance and even name), to the point where it makes Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi extremely feels something was very odd about her. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip when she became an teenager. she offend started to wear brown school shoes with black stockings. while she wears her trademark black long-sleeve shirt that covered only her neck and chin while wearing a white shirt on top of it along with a dark blue skirt(she wears a white petticoat that adds volume to her skirt who wears a Loincloth underneath her skirt.) She wears offend wears Fingerless black with white lining tekko which only cover the back of her hands. Abilities and powers Guardian Ghost See More: Spirit of Rain At first Renako could only sense spiritual power of spirits at one point when she was possessed. she can breath cold air when there was full blue moon was out. but it seems it was to strong to handle for her shamanic abilities to kick in. however she sense spirits. but she is not trained as a shaman so she cannot use their powers like her father,aunt and two half siblings can. Movement Skills Renako is highly skilled in the use of her ninja like speed. although this is by no means a useful skill, as most her friends and family are shocked of her performing it to various highly degrees, Renako holds no hate with it, because she has mastered this speed ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire group of people in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and she can easily surprise Blaze, who is not one of the most proficient masters in the art as well. Normal Speed - First Step Renako is best known for her ninja like movements in most of her speed and quick moves. Having been taught by herself at a very young age, she is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of time. however she remained able to use her normal speed. by using her left leg kinda like a ninja. Fast Speed - Second Step however this second updated technique when she stars moving to her opponent's back directly very quickly and then she starts to attack them and then she hits anyone behind and and front in two rapid quick hits, even cutting them off their guard is down. however this attack is her personal favorite to use, however The technique its self is so fast, so an opponent may be confused to tell if not be able to tell where she can be spotted and even to be attacked from the front or the back, and even her father finds it quite funny how he can see her fast ninja like relaxing movements. Miscellaneous Skills *'Amphibiousnes': Much like her younger twin sister Rena, Renako can spend most of her time under water much longer, as she is a very professional swimmer and is able to breathe underwater. Renako once rested underwater while being underwater for an longer periods of time *'Spiritual Clone Surprise Attack': Renako is able to create at least three or two spiritual clones of herself by using the last remains of her furyoku at once. however using her Amazing speed While they are identical from her true image. however they can mimic her movements, speed and even attack pattern, they do not seem to last long when Santi Sanchez took care of them when Renako and Santi first face each other in battle. however this move can act as final ditch attack *'Renako Kick': A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple melee move: Renako lashes out in her target's direction, then she well dash and jump towards her enemy and then uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a painful kick. While not particularly painful or powerful in its attack, this kick was strong enough to defeat Blaze McCoy making him go flying high Weapon :See More: Renako's Crystal Sword Renako never used her shamanic powers expect she uses her Telekinesis to summon her sword at anytime, however she seems to know about her shamanic skills from her family bloodline. History Early Past And Early Childhood Before the Timeskip Family Reunion Renako was present with her father when her mother Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf was coming home from the hospital. however she was scolding her half-brother for not finishing their kendō Training After the Timeskip Meeting the Spirit of Rain after spring break, when Renako came home from her kendō training after the night. she however got involved in several cold yet weird incidents and even catching a strange flu. however her body was taken over by the Spirit of Rain's spirit. doing at night. it was not long before it happen the spirit of rain was taking over her body at will when she was half naked but wearing a open white robe on, however when she was being possessed by a spirit. the sprint itself was to strong to handle for her doing that time. by the time she was being controlled by the spirit of Rain powers it made her go in a berserk like state. however when the full blue moon was not out. she become sick, however when the full blue moon was out. she began to breath cold air at will. however At some point she encountered her cousin's guardian ghost, Faeria. As Faeria was shocked to see that the Spirit of Rain was taken over Reanko's body and mistaken Faeria as the spirit of fire. however for Renako and the Spirit of Rain picked the wrong turn with faeria. while the Possessed Reanko wasn't able to land any hits on faeria. but for Renako, she got pushed by Faeria twice in a row. she was not injured in the progress by Faeria however for Renako. she was left unconscious coldly unable to move her body because of Faeria's strength. after the Spirit of Rain had enough and give up. however Faeria stated that she would be better off if she and her new guardian ghost become "friends". after Faeria left them, she and the Spirit of Rain were Teleported by Faeria to a near hospital to recover. A Test with Silva while waking up while she realized she was at a hospital while was recovering. just then Silva from the Patch tribe comes out of no where which making her seeing a person like him to come out like that in her hospital room at all times, later he then offers a test to her to gain a entry to the shaman fight. In order to a entry she needed the oracle bell that will function as a Token and as a permit. however for Renako she only needs to hit him just only once. in which she was confused what was an "oracle bell" was at first. however Silva told her the full information about the grand shaman tournament being held at As Renako through it over when Silva was talking to her about it. she later on she accepts his offer. but Silva was little worried about her about her bad injures to up heal. later on she will meet with him later on after her injures healed. after she recovers soon and he told her to meet him at a "special place in her heart" when he left he give her a map of his location to meet him when he left later on while at home, while Renako was outside doing nightfall while practicing her unused shamanic skills to use while she saw the destiny star flying over in the night sky and she knew what Silva was talking about and she through to herself what Silva said to her at the hospital. while Renako headed towards the Mikoto forest to the shooting star location however she saw Silva again but for the second time waiting for her. he then explained that Renako had to land a hit on him to pass his test. as Renako was ready for the test however she could not handle Silva's five guardian ghosts were frustrating and upsetting her and even blocking all her attacks and moves. Silva was able to exhaust Renako pretty quick with ease. however with her final move, she was able use Over Soul for the first time and was able to cut through a little piece of Silva's headband. this made Silva heavily shocked and then he told Renako that she has finally passed the test. he gave Renako an blue oracle bell and told her to stay tuned for the info about the first rounds of the Shaman Fight. After a few weeks Renako received information about the first round in where she needed to win at least two out of three battles to proceed to the second tournament. Meeting Santi for the for first time As a few days has past by, Renako was able to defeat her first two opponents quite easily. Renako however was easily overpowered with the two unknown Shamans with her new Over soul and her ninja like quick movements. however Silva who watched her fights, he was so happy yet surprised about how easy Renako was able to get herself a spot in the main tournament as Silva came to her and he told her how can she could keep her focus up and fight so calm, then she answered back to him by saying that her dream was believing in all that was the key for herself just then As Renako's blue oracle bell was beeping for assigned Renako's third and final opponent, she stated that she was a little ready yet nervous for the main tournament but that she would probably win her third and final battle anyway. As Renako and Silva stared at the blue oracle bell displayed the name of someone named "Santi Sanchez", then she told her "uncle" Silva that it would be an fun battle after all. After both Santi and Renako used both of their Over souls, Santi was quickly able to cause Renako so much pain with his well-trained skills. As Santi was about to land an attack on Renako's Over soul, however this made Renako screamed in point blank of horror and was able pierced Santi's Over Soul and injuring him badly in progress. As Santi stood up and was shocked yet was highly wondered and wondered what was going on with Renako went completely berserk again and she seriously injured Santi again. just before Silva could interfere the match. After her "uncle" Silva tried to calmed her down and made herself passed out again and he then took her to the hospital again, while Santi was taken to her Half-Brother's Family Mansion. back at home from the hospital again, Renako lost control of her guardian ghost and her Over soul again but this time Santi was able to tame her down by simply by touching her arm. As Santi and Renako were training sill, her "uncle" Silva showed up and told them that they had to find the Patch Village in order to participate in the main tournament of the Shaman Fight. As they are preparing themselves to head for America, After her Half-Brother Eliskuya told Santi to take care of her and later on to watch out for Sharona, Santi and Renako decide to take off the next day. Traveling to America with Santi After they landed in America, Santi and Renako decided to go out for dinner. While they where eating, they where approached by an old friend of his Thiago Vargas. they where approached by Thiago Vargas. As Santi and Thiago remembered each other, they talked about the Shaman Fight. Santi and Renako then decided to take Thiago with them, find a hotel and to start traveling the next day. After traveling through the desert together for a few days, they ran into Blaze McCoy and Cara Anderson. After finding out that they where Shamans, Blaze started talking big and challenged Santi to a fight. Santi accepted the challenge, despite of Renako getting angry at him and telling him not to do so. After clashing a few times, Santi and Blaze collapsed from using too much furyoku. As Cara got angry at Santi, then Renako got angry at Cara just then the two clashed. As both Renako and Cara tried to think of where they where fighting for, they both started to laugh and started making fun of the exhausted Santi and Blaze. As Thiago helped both of them up, however Blaze was talking big yet again and he told Santi that he would probably crush him in the Shaman Fight. As Renako and Cara calmed both of them down. when the night fell, they all went to their tents to sleep. The next day, Santi and Blaze constantly tried to be better that the other at things, which Renako and Cara found it very funny. As Thiago suggests to go find the Patch Village together, Renako and Cara both agree immediately. From that moment on, the group traveled together everyday and trained or discussed Shaman stuff at nights. Renako and Santi continued practicing Shaman training together or sometimes with the others as well. Later on, Renako heard from Eliskuya on the cellphone that both Renako's niece, Eliskuya's adopted younger sister Millie Marson, and Sharona's grandfather, Adam De Vil Rhodes, where in America close to them as well. As Santi decided to go look for Adam, while Renako wanted to visit her niece. Then, the group spitted up for some time. Traveling with Cara Meanwhile, Renako and Cara where traveling towards the nearby town, to meet with her foster niece Millie and her friend Ellie Elwood. The two finally bumped into them in a fun park where Millie and Ellie where hanging out together. As Renako walked up to her niece Millie and give her a hug, they where happy to see each other again after such a long time. this made Ellie a bit of jealous of Renako and soon began argue at each other, however Cara told them to stop it and suggested that the four of them have to searched for a place to buy themselves a drink and to talk about their pasts and the up coming Shaman Fight. as Renako and Cara also told them about they are traveling with Santi and the others and meeting with them again soon. As Renako asked Millie if she wanted to join the Shaman Fight as well, Millie later answered back that she wanted to do so together with her best friend Ellie. Then, Renako's Half-Brother Eliskuya arrived and found them. After Renako told him that she and the others where perfectly fine, however Ellie tried to apologized to Eliskuya for being mind controlled by Sharona in the past in which he did not say anything towards her. while Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they where supposed to meet with Santi and the others again and after they did, to join or watch the grand shaman tournament together. Then, the group started traveling back. Reunited with Santi, Thiago and Blaze After the two groups got reunited, they introduced the new people to each other and started the last part of their journey to the Patch Village. After the whole group met up with Renako's cousin Eliskuya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some personal "business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. The night before reaching the Patch Village, Renako spoke with both Santi about what was going to happen in the future. The next day, as they reached the Patch Village, they where all welcomed by Silva. Then, the Patch Officiants explained that everyone should join a three-man squad team and fight against other squad teams. Then, Renako and the others where confronted by Renako's niece Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf, and her hooded figures Misha and Janelyn. After she told them that she would win the Shaman Fight for sure, this made Blaze get angry at Raimu. but the conversation was interrupted by Eliskuya. Later on, Renako formed a team with Santi and Thiago. Then, Renako came up with the name: Team "Storm", due to the elements their spirits are based on. Shaman Fight After the Shaman Fight started, Team "Storm" was had their first match against Team "Beasts". After Team "Beasts" went all out attack immediately, Team "Storm" all had a hard time defending their attacks. After Renako was able to trap two enemies in the water, Santi was able to electrocute them and break their Over souls. Then, Thiago defeated the leader of Team "Beasts" after clashing multiple times with their beast-like Over soul powers. After Thiago was able to cut the last one standing, Team "Storm" won their first round. After the match, Santi praised Thiago's speed an skill while Renako stated that they needed to work better together for the upcoming fights because they where probably even harder that the first one. Soon after the first match Team "Masked" had their second match against Team "Storm". Before the match started their team leader began mocking Team "Storm" and said that they would show them the strength of their masks, but Santi answered that they would crack all their masks instead. After the match started, Santi and Thiago immediately clashed with two masked men, after the team leader attacked Renako, Santi was able to hold of his own opponent and save Renako. After Renako thanked Santi and hit another enemy with a rain of ice spikes, Thiago's Over soul was broken and he was defeated. As Santi was able to defeat the enemy that Renako attacked a few moments ago, Santi was attacked from behind by the team leader. When Renako got angry, she buried the enemy team leader in water and froze him. After the match, Thiago was alright, but Renako had to take care of Santi, which she found very funny. In their third match, Team "Storm" had to fight against Team "Wizards". After Renako was trapped by their "magic" powers, Thiago and Santi used great teamwork as Santi saved Renako and Thiago took out the enemy. As Team "Storm" clashed a few times with Team "Wizards", Team "Wizards" combined their Over soul and took out Renako and Thiago at once. As they stood up again, they all had to use their immense speed to avoid the attacks from Team "Wizards". As Thiago was able to attack them from behind, Renako was able to get through their defense and Santi gave them the final blow to win the match. After the Shaman Fight Name Etymology the name meaning of her first name Renako comes from ("Melody of") while her middle name Kuina means ("Flying") Character Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Atlantean Elf Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman